geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Catastrophic
Catastrophic is a 1.9 Insane Demon created by TheOne21. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles that consists of numerous tight wave spaces, inconsistent sections, precise and crucial timings, and numerous fakes. Due to this, it is generally considered an Insane Demon and is currently on the legacy list of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. This is a Nine Circles level dedicated to the original 1.9 Nine Circles demons and their respective creators. The level follows the classic Nine Circles design and utilizes a green color scheme and also uses the song Problematic, which was also used in another Nine Circles level, Problematic, which is much easier than Catastrophic. This level, in addition, is considered to hands-down be one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash and is one of the hardest Nine Circles levels to date, the harder being Down Bass, Crimson Clutter, Bausha Vortex, Sonic Wave, and Arctic Lights. Gameplay The level starts off with a very easy cube section that features very precise jumps and numerous spikes throughout. At the end of this cube segment, the player will quickly transition into a double speed ship sequence, with several gravity portals and some large spaces requiring decent flying skill. This is followed by an auto cube section, leading the player into the infamous Nine Circles wave segment. This triple speed wave segment contains tight spaces, numerous size changes, and fake lines, with a few speed changes and very inconsistent game-play throughout. At one point, the level shows text showing, "AYYY LMAO," as shown in the image above. Afterward, the player enters a buggy ball segment which mostly revolves around very crucial timing. This segment is considered to be very annoying among the community, and numerous players fail here. The player then transitions to a double speed cube segment, resembling the end of the original Nine Circles, while flashing the names of the creators of the original 1.9 Nine Circles demons throughout. At the end, the level thanks Zobros, the original creator of Nine Circles, and NIGHTkilla, the person who composed the majority of songs for the original set of 1.9 Nine Circles demons. Finally, the level ends. Errors * You can skip the triple speed portal at a mini-portal at 39%. This can be done with very crucial timing. If done successfully, this can cause a music bug and can also make the level significantly easier. * As shown on Andromeda's video, you can also skip the triple speed portal at 43%, once you have entered the slow speed and size portal at 42%, if done correctly with a perfect timing, you are able to skip the colored saw blade and skip the triple speed portal as well, it will also make the level much easier to pass through. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * KrmaL, Koreaqwer, Andromeda, YGYoshi, Ninetales, Pacosky18, Rippy, TheColdCrafter, Kiantheboss, Guillermo Gonzalez, Geenus, Radicalis, TheFakeCyclic, GeometryJosh, Lybra Dragon, Ecl1psed276, Makaron, SlimyDash, Nathan10nathan, Marce, BananaGaming, TGI, Gabs, iNeo, BoldStep, and Pacosky18 are the only players confirmed to have legitimately beaten the level. * SirHc claimed to beat the level legitimately but was exposed for hacking. * Despite using the second half of the song Problematic, it is on the complete opposite end of difficulty of Problematic, being much harder despite having practically the same color scheme. * While the color scheme of Problematic tends to be turquoise, the color scheme of Catastrophic tends to be that of lime however, the background and object flashes of Catastrophic turns into turquoise. * This and Mind Control are TheOne21's only Demon levels in-game. * After numerous rumors about the creator used to hacks to verify the level, he claimed to have beaten it legitimately off camera. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels